


Fun Problems

by spiralicious



Series: How to Date a Vampire on the Run [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Benny Lafitte Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Biting, Community: fffc, Domestic, Estranged Brothers, FFFC Bang 2018, Flash bang, Flustered Dean Winchester, Froday Flash Fiction Challenge, M/M, suggestive conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The boys play doctor and Benny finds a way to compromise and still indulge Dean.





	Fun Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2/4

The stinging pull of Dean's jeans brushing against the fresh bite on the inside of his thigh pissed him off and turned him on at the same time. Normally, he liked it, but after a full day of walking and bending, thanks to Benny's dead pick-up, it was a pretty constant irritation and he'd had his fill.

“You know, I could put a bandage on that for you.”

The sudden voice made Dean stand up too fast, causing him to knock his head into the open cabinet door from where he'd been putting groceries away. “Damn it, Benny. I'm putting a bell on you.”

Benny was leaning against the kitchen doorway of their latest vacation rental. “That's not a kink I was expecting.”

Dean rubbed his head and pouted. “That's the last time I show you the fun part of the internet.”

“It would keep us from getting kicked out of the library. Seriously, you've been limping and cursing all day. I got supplies.” Benny held up a plastic bag with a pharmacy logo on it. “Now, drop your pants.”

Dean snorted. “Good thing I like that you're bossy.” He slowly unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down his thighs.

Benny pretended to ignore him and crossed from the doorway to the dining table. “All the way, Buttercup. And hop up here.” He patted the table.

“Buttercup?” Dean questioned even as he did as he was told.

Benny shrugged and knelt in front of him. He sat the bag down next to him and nudged Dean's legs a little further apart.

“You know, I always liked playing doctor.” Dean tapped the table nervously, not wanting to look down at the marks littering the inside of his thighs.

Benny carefully cleaned the latest bite wound. It wasn't healing well. He'd been a little rough and the wound constantly rubbing against Dean's jeans hadn't helped. He covered it with a generously sized bandage and taped it in place. “Do good patients still get a lollipop?”

“What if I don't want a lollipop?”

Benny looked up at him, eyebrow arched, challenging a little.

“Not that.” Dean turned red. “Well, yes that, but it's not what I meant.”

“Oh?” Benny stood and offered a hand to help Dean off the table.

Dean ignored it and hopped down on his own. Nervously, he rubbed his neck, refusing to look at Benny directly. He'd been thinking about this for a while. “If you bit my neck, what... how would it heal?”

“I'd probably look like the inside of your thighs, but where everyone would see.”

_Where hunters would see,_ Dean added mentally. “Knowing you, I'd look like I got in a fight with a grizzly bear.” He started to walk off, disappointed his worries had been confirmed.

Benny grabbed him. Dean hadn't had time to react before he was being crushed against Benny, back to chest. Instinct had him struggling, even panicking a little, before he settled into the grip he'd never be able to fight out of. Benny nosed his neck. Dean closed his eyes. He was hard, breathing heavy. Benny teased him with barely there scrapes of his teeth, until he bit down hard with his blunt human teeth, sucking. It was the most intense hickey Dean had ever experienced in his life. Benny thumbed Dean's nipple through his shirt and didn't let up until he'd worked Dean's neck down to his collar bone. Dean ragdolled a bit. Some tiny speck of his brain that was still functioning properly was embarrassed he'd come from that like some teenager. The rest of him worked at turning in Benny's arms, with Benny's help so he was facing him. He clung to his shoulders, content to let Benny make his whole neck purple.

Dean might have a problem, but it’s one he could live with.


End file.
